Jaspers worst nightmare
by jasperalice112
Summary: Set during the battle between the newborns in eclipse. Alice and jasper POV of what happened


Chapter 1: Visions and worries

The tension in the Cullen house was higher than ever with the upcoming battle in the back of everyone's minds. There was no escaping the fear and anxiety emitting itself off of Edward. Of course that was to be expected with his soul mates life hanging I the balance of the outcome of this battle, not to mention his entire families. There was stillness in the air, even though it wasn't necessary for vampires to move the cullens normally tried to live a 'normal' life.

Jasper POV:

Alice had announced the newborns would come into the clearing at 9:47 am in precisely 3 days from now. I can normally feel and be quite sure of everyone's emotions especially Alice's because I was so attuned to her, but something was different I felt something I've never felt before. "Alice?" I called. There was no reply. I raced up the stairs to our room within half a second. There she was my Alice sitting on the floor facing the window. A vacant expression on her face, the look she got during a vision, only during her visions there's normally fear and confusion. I was worried, "Alice what's wrong" I called as I approached her. I put my arm around her shoulder while I took my other hand and lifted her chin up to my eyes. Alice sighed and rested her head against my chest. "I had a vision japser" she told me I could feel something, fear, she was hiding from me. "What did you see Ali?" I asked loudly, she winced from my harsh tone and I regretted it instantly. "Well… I... the battle. Everyone was fighting and I was fighting a newborn and I don't know what happened he, another one came out of nowhere and grabbed me and then there was darkness." A low growl erupted from my throat and I heard Edward restrain Emmet from coming upstairs to check what was happening. "Alice. There is no way I would let something like that happen to you" Her vision put me on higher guard that what I was already on. I didn't want Alice going anywhere near the newborns; I would never put her in that kind of danger. But there was no way that Alice would have sat out during a crucial battle like this not when I was fighting nor her family. "Jasper" she called pulling me from my thoughts please if I ..die please I odnt want you to do anything stupid. "Alice are you kidding me if you died. NO don't even say that it's not going to happen I won't let it, I'll stay with you during the whole battle if I have to . ANYTHING, to keep you safe, I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" if I could have cried no doubt I would be. Sure I've never lost a fight but if I lost Alice I would be nothing, life would be meaningless, insignificant and totally worthless. I pulled Alice up off the ground in one swift movement; she was so small, so light I hated thinking of her out in battle. She lightly put her lips upon mine. Her lips so..Warm, soft they felt so good against mine…. I held onto her until it was time to train.

Chapter 2 Training:

WE met In the clearing the next day waiting for the wolves who had agreed to help us fight the newborns. I had to admit it was a good thing the wolves would give us an advantage over the newborns because they would not know that such beasts existed. It was almost a relief the more 'beasts' on our side the more chances of survival for our family. When the wolves finally came out from behind the trees Edward was able to narrate.

It was Emmett's turn first I could feel the enthusiasm rolling off of him. He was grinning sheepishly and smugly at me. "Bring it" he said. Trust Emmet to say something like that. He launched himself towards me at full speed and I did the same running flat out towards him. I slammed into his torso, pushing him onto the ground. He pushed my arms away and was standing, then grabbed my waist and flipped me over his shoulder. Being an experienced fighter I was prepared while in mid-air I twisted me arms free a grabbed in to his head forcing him onto the ground with hands behind his head. I felt frustration from Emmet. "AGAIN" he screamed. It took at least 5 fights with Emmet for Edward to say "Come on guys we all need some practice here" Emmet was reluctant to agree.

I fought with everyone; Edward was a tough one with his ability to read my mind I had to think quicker than he could move or not think at all and just instinctively fight something that I wasn't entirely used to with all my turning in the military. I was use to strategy and planning. I still bet him though.

It was Alice's turn. I was a little comforted with her practicing, the least I could do was make her well prepared for what was coming and I had to admit I needed to see that she could look after herself as much as Bella needed to. I could sense the worry coming from Bella and amusement from Edward. Alice strode gracefully in front of me. I smiled at her which she returned to me before closing her eyes. As much as I hated to see her do that it would no doubt be the safest for her. I lunged at her but she was too fast she dodged me and was at my side. I turned to strike but she was gone. I looked around for 2 seconds and before I knew it she was on my back. She turned to face me and kisses me on the lips quickly. I could feel love rolling off of her.

Chapter 3 THE BATTLE:

Everyone was waiting in the clearing our enemy's would be here in exactly 2 minutes I could smell there scent, feel them. Anger, eagerness and most disturbingly murderous. I took Alice's hand in mine, so small yet it fit so perfectly. I looked in to her eyes, she looked back, god how I loved her. They came out of the tree and I dropped Alice's hand and ran forwards to greet them. Teeth bearing I let out a ferocious growl and lunged at a tall male newborn ripping his head off in one swift movement.

Alice POV:

I ran forwards, I had already known who would be the first to attack me I saw him look at me, wearing a redf jumper he lunged at me, I quickly dodged out of the way. Quickly I jumped on him pushing him to the ground and removing his head with a kick. Japser glanced at me nervously che3cking to see if I was okay. I'M fine I mouthed; he nodded and began to pursue another newborn. I was suddenly hit with a vision I had never been vulnerable during a vision before but I felt it now: I was standing In the clearing jasper was battling a newborn, the newborn sunk it teeth down into his arm. I let out a scream "JASPER" I shouted but before I knew it something had knocked me from the side and my face smashed in =to the ground. Something grabbed my arms and held the behind my back. Before I could scream something sunk into my neck then I was free. I stood up to see the newborn sink its teeth into jaspers arm. He recovered quickly by ripping the newborns head of in rage "NO ONE TOUCHES MY WIFE" the newborn fell to the ground. Jasper ran up to me and shook my shoulders "Alice are you ok" he asked concerned. "I'm fine "what about you japser oh my god", "It's nothing please don't worry ". Out of nowhere another newborn came up behind me japser quickly pulled me around the waist and behind him before pulling his arms and head off. I had to admire his fighting abilities he was dam good. I could feel the pain radiating form my neck where the venom had sunk into my skin. I understood all of a sudden I would have died if jasper didn't kill that vampire that bit me but it came at a cost, I had gotten jasper bitten. I never felt so guilty in my existence if I had of keept my mouth shut he wouldn't have been bitten.

Jasper POV

I was constantly worrying about Alice I kept glancing around to see if she okays never straying too far away from her just in case she needed my help. I was looking around from her when a newborn collided with me pushing me several feet away from where I was standing. I grabbed the newborns head and flipped him over onto his back, then proceeding to pull his head off. Then I heard it something worse than the screeching and growling of the battle I heard Alice scream. I high pitched hysterical scream. My head whipped around I saw Alice there opening her eyes "JASPER" she yelled I began to run towards her when a massive newborn tackled her from the side. Anger boiled beneath my skin. The newborn landed on top of her smashing my beautiful Alice's face into the ground, he grabbed her arms and leant down towards her head. "NO" I yelled as I dived onto the newborn pushing him off of Alice and onto he ground. I had never been so angry in my life "NO ONE TOUCHED MY WIFE" I yelled, but it was too late he bit my right arm. I quickly recovered and destroyed him. I ran over to Alice she had to be okay I pulled her off the ground "Are you okay? I asked anxiously "yes I'm fine" she told me, I could feel something else but pain but all of a sudden I saw a newborn about attack lice from behind I pulled Alice around her waist behind me barring my teeth once more before jumping on him and killing him instantly. I could feel something coming off of Alice pain, guilt. Why?

Chapter 4: discoveries

Alice POV:

After the battle and meeting with Jane and her guards our family ran back to house eager to escape the catastrophe of the clearing. I went straight up to my room and locked the door behind me I knew a lock and a door would never keep jasper from breaking the door but I didn't want him to see me like this. I had caused him to get bitten if I had of just delt with the newborn myself then he would be fine, "ARRG"I yelled. "Alice" jaspers voice was a the door "What's wrong please let me in" "Alice just let him in hell find out sooner or later please" I heard Edward yell" shut up Edward it thought .I was hit with a vision of jasper violently breaking the door in half. I siged and unlocked the door Esme wouldn't want jasper to break the door. Japser came in and was instantly hugging me, "what is it Alice" he cooed in my ear. "I feel terrible jasper I'm so sorry you got bitten, it's my fault and "SHHH", he cut me off it's not your fault I wouldn't let anything happen to you the newborn was about to kill you Alice if anything this is the one scar ill be proud to carry, as a reminder of how much I'm willing to do for. I would do it again if it meant you were safe."

Jasper POV:

It clicked into place now Alice was feeling guilty because I was bitten. I didn't deserve someone like Alice, how could someone like me so evil and bad be with an amazing woman like her. I pulled her into an embrace my face buried in her neck. I felt her flinch. Panic shot through me "I looked in to her eyes, and then I felt it pain. Lots of pain that she was trying to hide from me "where are you hurt, what happened" before she could even answer I pulled her hair back off of her neck and I saw it. A huge red bite mark covering half of her neck. How could I have missed that? I was so angry my nostrils flared and a growl built up in my chest. She put her hands on my chest "Jazz, its fine its nothing really calm down" "oh my god Alice its huge, YOU COULD HAVE DIED" I yelled. I felt so protective over her I promised her that she would never had to wear a scar like that and now she had something like that forever on her small delicate neck, murderous venom had pierced her skin and she was hurting because of it. I swept her up in to my arms like a baby and placed her on the bathroom counter. "You don't have to do that jazz I'm 'fine really" "the hell I don't" is said with more force than meaning too, but Alice understated she didn't get mad because she knew I cared about her and that why I was a little hysterical. I cleaned her neck and sent her waves or love and calmness. If there was one thing I was sure of I was never ever letting her fight again. I gently closed the space between us and rested my lips on hers. I could never lose her.


End file.
